1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to integrated circuit devices and methods for manufacturing same. In one aspect, the present invention relates to the manufacture and use of gallium nitride transistor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices used in high-efficiency power amplifier (HEA) and high power switch applications require high voltage capability, lower device capacitance, and power handling capability. To meet these operating requirements, high power semiconductor devices may be formed with semiconductor materials, such as gallium nitride (GaN), having material properties that are suitable for use in such applications. For example, high speed transistor switch devices, such as high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) devices, formed with GaN-based materials offer many advantages in RF applications, especially in HEA applications, by delivering high current, high breakdown voltage, and high unity gate current cutoff frequency (fT).
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for purposes of promoting and improving clarity and understanding. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated, among the drawings to represent corresponding or analogous elements.